


The Yoga Class

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Natasha, Bea and Badass Ladies, Cute, F/M, Fun, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Pepperony, Parent Tony Stark, Yoga, toddler time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Natasha leads the ladies in a yoga session while Bea observes.(It's better than it sounds, I promise)





	The Yoga Class

“And from downward facing dog we move into the standing forward fold.” Natasha instructed as she demonstrated the pose, practically folding herself in half. “We hold that for thirty seconds”

Pepper, Maria and Wanda watched a little perplexed, before attempting it themselves. Wanda looked a little more horrified than the other two at the prospect. She persisted anyway, making a noise that appeared to concern their one person audience.

“Wa’na okay?” Bea asked, looking up from the Stark-pad in front of her which was playing Sesame Street.

“Yeah cutie,” Wanda grimaced. “I’m fine.” She tried to give the toddler what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “This is a very long thirty seconds.” She hissed at Natasha.

“She enjoys seeing us suffer.” Pepper forced out through gritted teeth.

Natasha laughed as she stood back up straight. “From that monstrosity we move onto warrior two.”

“Two?” Wanda asked. “I didn’t know there was more than one.”

“I think there’s at least three.” Maria commented as she shifted into the new pose.

“Another thirty seconds.”

“Are you making this up as you go along?”

“No.” Natasha feigned offence before grinning. “I found it online last night and made Steve try it out with me. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him curse so much!” She laughed.

“Captain America doing yoga.”

“Now that I would pay to see.”

“The compound has security cameras, FRIDAY probably has the footage somewhere. He fell over twice.”

Bea had since stopped watching Sesame Street, deciding to enjoy the live entertainment in front of her.

“And now to warrior three.”

“Let me guess.” Wanda grumbled. “Another thirty seconds?”

“Hey, we can do sixty if you want.” Natasha threatened.

“No, no. You’re okay. I’ll be good.” Wanda muttered.

Bea watched them curiously before standing up herself.

“I thought yoga was supposed to be relaxing. I just feel like I’ve been pushed down the stairs.” Wanda whined as she wobbled on one leg. She was quickly aware that Natasha wasn’t paying attention to them anymore when she noticed their class leader was staring straight past them. Wanda dropped the pose and turned to look herself.

Bea was wobbling, stood on one leg with the other raised as much as she could behind her. Her little arms were stretched out past her head as she was bent forward and her face was screwed up in concentration, her tongue poking out of her mouth.

“That’s too cute.”

“She’s better than you.”

At that point Pepper and Maria both dropped the pose and turned.

“Natasha’s right. She is better than you.” Maria nodded.

When Bea finally wobbled over Wanda caught her with her powers (or magic as Bea called it) so she didn’t hurt herself and lowered her gently down to the floor.

Noticing they all were watching, Bea turned to them and grinned.

“You see?! I did! Me too!” She told them proudly. “Mama see?!”

“Yeah, I saw princess. You did really well!” Pepper praised.

“Do you want to join in Bea?” Natasha asked as she helped the toddler up from the floor.

“Yeah!” She cheered, bouncing on the spot as she gripped Natasha’s hands.

“There’s nothing too complicated in the routine,” Natasha told her. “And you’re already better than Wanda.” She stage whispered, looking at the younger woman who rolled her eyes and pulled an unimpressed face.

“Let’s go get you changed from your jeans into some leggings so you can move easier.” Pepper scooped her up. “Won’t be a minute ladies!”

 

When Pepper returned with Bea ten minutes later the little girl’s entire outfit had changed. Gone was the flowery shirt, dark blue denim jeans and purple sneakers replaced by some black leggings, the red ‘Iron Baby’ vest dress which fit her properly now and some matching red socks with grippy spots on the bottom.

“Are we all good to go?” Natasha asked.

Wanda, Maria and Pepper nodded. Bea clapped her hands together.

“Yeah!”

“Okay! We’ll pick up where we left off which was going from warrior three to half-moon.” Natasha instructed once again she demonstrated the pose which was one hand and one foot on the floor, the others raised in the air. “Thirty seconds again.”

Wanda again looked to her like she was mad but did it anyway. Bea frowned because she was concentrating so hard on not falling over. Natasha kept a close eye on her, she didn’t make it the full thirty seconds before she fell onto her bum on the mat giggling.  
This was how it went for the next few poses, she attempted and didn’t do too badly before falling onto her bum at Pepper’s feet laughing.

“You are fantastic.” Wanda told her, smiling widely at the toddler.

Bea grinned up at her as she stood back up from the floor.

“Are you having fun princess?” Pepper asked as she helped her up.

“Yeah! Dis fun!”

“I’m glad you think so.” Wanda twisted from side to side, letting the pose which Natasha had called the ‘Dancer Pose’ drop. “I still feel like I’ve gone down a flight of stairs. I’m sure I’m using muscles I’ve never used and others in ways I’ve never used them before.”

“You must be fun in a fight.” Maria laughed.

Wanda stuck her tongue out at her.

“One more and we’re done guys.” Natasha bent to one side with her feet apart and –keeping both feet on the floor- put one hand on the floor and raised the other in the air. “This one is a little easier for you Bea.”

The toddler’s concentration face was back as she copied. This one she managed to hold for the full thirty seconds.

“And we’re done!”

“Finally! Remind me to never agree to this again.” Wanda muttered as she laid down on the floor and stretched out. “This is fine, leave me here.”

Bea looked to Wanda like she was strange before tottering over and flopping across Wanda’s stomach, facing the floor.

“Ooft.” Wanda mumbled before smiling and gently stroking Bea’s hair.

“I think someone’s made a friend for life.” Pepper said as she tried not to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed a little yoga inspired cuteness! Honestly in this scenario I have Wanda's attitude!  
> Much love and as always, any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
